


亲爱的约书亚

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 一封情书





	亲爱的约书亚

约书亚，我要在我的骨头上刻下你的名字。我不怕疼，我只怕这样你还看不到我爱你。  
约书亚，你下次说爱我的时候，能不能不要犹豫。  
约书亚，我害怕这个瞬间我不能永恒。我怕他们抢走你。我怕你的下一次离开就是永别。你已经离开太多次了。  
约书亚，我害怕明天你不再爱我，不再理我，不再安慰我，不再对我说那些亲昵的话。我害怕明天你就不再属于我。  
约书亚，我已经快走到世界边缘了。我沿着生命走过边界，如果你放手，我怕我掉下去，离开人群，坠入黑暗，终于孓然一身。  
约书亚。很多事情我不够勇敢。但至少有些时候，我可以为了你成功一点。  
约书亚，记得我们约定好的未来吗。  
约书亚，我们到底还要等多少年见面？  
约书亚，我不再发脾气了，很多事情，你都容忍了我，我又该说对不起了。  
约书亚，天厌弃啊。  
约书亚，我不知道怎样才能陪你到你想到的那个地方去。这好像意味着我们没有未来。  
约书亚，能不能先别急着走，我们，不是还有好多个现在吗？以后的事情，我们以后再去好了。  
约书亚，约书亚，我哭过太多次了。


End file.
